Gallery of Blank Title Cards
Warning: Some title cards may be disturbing or unsettling for those with trypophobia. Backgrounds Bluetitlecard.png|Blue background Clamupblank.png|Time card background 1 Edblank.png|Ed background 2 Kickedblank.png|Kicked background 3 Rayblank.png|Ray background 4 Middleblank.png|Middle background 5 Gridblank.png|Grid background 6 Ysseyblank.png|Yssey background 7 Jeerblank.png|Jeer background 8 Highblank.jpg|High background 9 Sodablank.png|Soda background 10 Greenclambackground.png|Green clam background 11 865620BD-E966-4C3B-89DA-D008F1FF5565.jpeg|Fortune QT background 12 Zeeouiblank.png|Zee oui background 13 Graduation Day Blank.png|Graduation Day Time Card Background Later Blank.png|Later Time Card Background fade.png|Sunset Background Hidden.png|Hidden Background Montage Blank.png|Montage Time Card Background Rades.png|Ruthless Background Gytes.png|Gytes Background Gomes.png|Gomes Background Versix.jpg|Versix Background Zee Next Morning Blank.png|Zee Next Morning Time Card Background Screenshot_2019-03-11-17-48-41.png|The Next Day Time Card Background Toxitea.png|Toxitea Background High Nap Later Blank.png|High Nap Later Time Card Background Purloin.png|Purloin Background Virus Spot.png|Virus Spot Background Timeflash Blank.png|Timeflash Time Card Background Chuck (Blank Title Card).png|Chuck Fedupblank.png|Fed Up Time Card Background Pineappleclamblank.png|Pineapple Clam Background Pipeblank.png|Pipe Background Lostblank.png|Lost Background Brownblank.png|Brown Background FlowerBobblank.png|FlowerBob Background Swapblank.png|Swap Background Clockbluesblank.png|Clock Blues Background Redblueblank.png|Red Blue Background Nieceblank.png|Niece Background Pineflowerblank.png|Pineflower Background Notbotblank.png|Notbot Background 20thblank.png|20th Background BubbleSpotblank.png|Bubble Spot Background Horusblank.png|Horus Background Anubisblank.png|Anubis Background The Next Evening Blank.jpg|The Next Evening Time Card Background Later That Night Blank.png|Later That Night Time Card Background Osirisblank.jpg|Osiris Background 82 Kilometers Later Blank.png|82 Kilometers Later Time Card Background Rablank.png|Ra Background Many Secret Patties Later Blank.png|Many Secret Patties Later Time Card Background Sethblank.png|Seth Background Three Hours Later Blank.png|Three Hours Later Time Card Background 80,000 Impressions Later Blank.png|80,000 Impressions Later Time Card Background Mollyblank.png|Molly Background Ermacblank.png|Ermac Background Wnrtofp.png|Wnrtofp (3 and House Worming) GGL Blank.png|GGL Background Twenty Years Earlier Blank.png|Twenty Years Earlier Time Card Background Lanceblank.png|Lance Background Rofangblank.jpg|Rofang Background Takachblank.png|Takach Background Kiredblank.png|Kired Background Bennyblank.jpg|Benny Background Orgblank.jpg|Org Background One Nap Later Blank.png|One Nap Later Time Card Background Jackblank.png|Jack Background One Pathetic Sob-Story Later Blank.png|One Pathetic Sob-Story Later Time Card Background Samblank.png|Sam Background Paulablank.jpg|Paula Background A Little Later Blank.png|A Little Later Time Card Background Amy Background.png|Amy Liamblank.jpg|Liam Background Later (Bubbletown) Blank.png|Later (Bubbletown) Time Card Background Many, Many Minutes Later Blank.png|Many, Many Minutes Later Time Card Background Rogerblank.jpg|Roger Background One Shift Later Blank.png|One Shift Later Time Card Background Kennyblank.png|Kenny Background Soon After Blank.png|Soon After Time Card Background Sashablank.png|Sasha Background Barrakoozablank.png|Barrakooza Background Many Tic Tacs Later Blank.png|Many Tic Tacs Later Time Card Background Myrtleblank.png|Myrtle Background Gorgaxblank.png|Gorgax Background Flipblank.jpg|Flip Background One Very Long Digestive Tract Later Blank.png|One Very Long Digestive Tract Later Time Card Background Kevinblank.png|Kevin Background Haikublank.jpg|Haiku Background Yuffoblank.png|Yuffo Background Johnsonblank.png|Johnson Background Summerblank.png|Summer Background Futureblank.jpg|Future Background Some SpongeBob Blank.png|Some SpongeBob Background Codeyello.png|Codeyello Background Kollectorblank.png|Kollector Background Lennyblank.jpg|Lenny Background Five Minutes Later Blank.png|Five Minutes Later Time Card Background Willyblank.png|Willy Background Many Unbearable Hours Later Blank.png|Many Unbearable Hours Later Time Card Background Lilyblank.jpg|Lily Background The Next Morning (Filthy Muck) Blank.png|The Next Morning (Filthy Muck) Time Card Background Victorblank.jpg|Victor Background One Season Later Blank.png|One Season Later Time Card Background Amirblank.jpg|Amir Background Nigelblank.png|Nigel Background Axelaterblank.png|Axelater Time Card Background The Next Morning (Paranoia) Blank.png|The Next Morning (Paranoia) Time Card Background Tedblank.jpg|Ted Background Hughblank.jpg|Hugh Background Frankblank.jpg|Frank Background Freddyblank.png|Freddy Background The Next Morning (Place) Blank.png|The Next Morning (Place) Time Card Background Alexblank.jpg|Alex Background Jeremyblank.jpg|Jeremy Background Sidblank.jpg|Sid Background 4 to 6 Days Later Blank.png|4 to 6 Days Later Time Card Background 4 to 6 More Days Later Blank.png|4 to 6 More Days Later Time Card Background Armesblank.png|Armes Background Syrusblank.jpg|Syrus Background Pamblank.png|Pam Background Later (Purgle) Blank.png|Later (Purgle) Time Card Background 1 Hour Later Blank.png|1 Hour Later Time Card Background Late Again Blank.jpg|Late Again Time Card Background You Get The Idea Blank.png|You Get The Idea! Time Card Background Place Blank.png|Place Time Card Background Miguelblank.jpg|Miguel Background Later (Blue) Blank.png|Later (Blue) Time Card Background The Next Day (Summer) Blank.png|The Next Day (Summer) Time Card Background Tynamo Blank.png|Tynamo Time Card Background 3 Hours Later Blank.png|3 Hours Later Time Card Background 3000 Blank.png|3000 Time Card Background Flashback Blank.jpg|Flashback Time Card Background End of Flashback Blank.jpg|End of Flashback Time Card Background 1930 Blank.png|1930 Time Card Background The Next Morning (Flash) Blank.png|The Next Morning (Flash) Time Card Background Ballad Later Blank.jpg|Ballad Later Time Card Background Ex-Later Blank.png|Ex-Later Time Card Background Wing Next Day Blank.png|Wing Next Day Time Card Background 94 Days Later Blank.png|94 Days Later Time Card Background 2330 Blank.png|2330 Time Card Background The Next Day (Mars) Blank.png|The Next Day (Mars) Time Card Background 99 Good High Blank.png|99 Good High Time Card Background 0 Day Zee Blank.png|0 Day Zee Time Card Background Greggblank.png|Gregg Background A-Xblank.png|A-X Background 901 Blank.png|901 Time Card Background Zee Next Day Blank.png|Zee Next Day Time Card Background Jordanblank.jpg|Jordan Background One Little Boost to the Surface Later Blank.png|One Little Boost to the Surface Later Time Card Background Olmecblank.png|Olmec Background Cetrionblank.jpg|Cetrion Background Zen Next Morning Blank.png|Zen Next Morning Time Card Background Bubblerblank.jpg|Bubbler Background More Moments Later Blank.png|More Moments Later Time Card Background Fairlyblank.png|Fairly Background One Semester Later Blank.png|One Semester Later Time Card Background Zorroblank.png|Zorro Background Rubyblank.png|Ruby Background Hildablank.jpg|Hilda Background The Next Day (Spell) Blank.png|The Next Day (Spell) Time Card Background Texas King Blank.jpg|Texas King Background Dark Hit Blank.jpg|Dark Hit Background Trashy Sam Blank.jpg|Trashy Sam Background Video Games Blank.png|Video Games Background Next Eat Blank.png|Next Eat Time Card Background Idea Texas Blank.jpg|Idea Texas Time Card Background Noob Later Blank.png|Noob Later Time Card Background Stranger Blank.png|Stranger Background Lulu Day Blank.png|Lulu Day Time Card Background DW Blank.png|DW Background Pa Blank.png|Pa Background Head Later Blank.png|Head Later Time Card Background Meme Day Blank.png|Meme Day Time Card Background Cell Days Later Blank.png|Cell Days Later Time Card Background VHS Later Blank.jpg|VHS Later Time Card Background Quan Blank.jpg|Quan Time Card Background High Flashback Blank.jpg|High Flashback Time Card Background Rolf Later Blank.png|Rolf Later Time Card Background Quinnblank.png|Quinn Background Jeer Day Later Blank.png|Jeer Day Later Time Card Background Bea Bea Blank.jpg|Bea Bea Background Hseblank.png|Hse Background Game at Later Blank.jpg|Game at Later Time Card Background Ge Later Later Blank.png|Ge Later Later Time Card Background Nickelodeon Mini York Blank.png|Nickelodeon Mini York Background Moon York Blank.png|Moon York Background Mimics Blank.png|Mimics Background Andy Day Later Blank.png|Andy Day Later Time Card Background Nick Nick Blank.jpg|Nick Nick Time Card Background Eddy Next Day Blank.png|Eddy Next Day Time Card Background The Next Cyborg Blank.png|The Next Cyborg Time Card Background Call Later Blank.png|Call Later Time Card Background He Days Later Blank.jpg|He Days Later Time Card Background Love Next Day Blank.png|Love Next Day Time Card Background Lady Gaga Blank.png|Lady Gaga Background Poodles Blank.jpg|Poodles Background Anger Management Blank.png|Anger Management Time Card Background Little Kid Blank.png|Little Kid Background One Next Summer Later Blank.png|One Next Summer Later Time Card Background Fionos Blank.jpg|Fionos Background Walt Brain Blank.png|Walt Brain Background Day Days Later Blank.jpg|Day Days Later Time Card Background One Weekend of Pampering Later Blank.png|One Weekend of Pampering Later Time Card Background Tyle Hanson Blank.png|Tyle Hanson Background Bottle Spell Blank.png|Bottle Spell Background Roxy Xander Blank.jpg|Roxy Xander Background Garry Next Morning Blank.png|Garry Next Morning Time Card Background Mad Model Blank.png|Mad Model Background Dave Next Morning.png|Dave Next Morning Time Card Background Baby Tyle Blank.png|Baby Tyle Background question.png|Question background Emote.png|Emote background Lifed.png|Lifed background Eckos.png|Eckos background Sirl.png|Sirl background Given Sundae.png|Given Sundae background Lynner.jpg|Lynner background Samof.png|Samof background Kells.png|Kells background Texas Wants.png|Texas Wants background Sota.png|Sota background Lizzie.png|Lizzie background Two Hours Later Blank.png|Two Hours Later Time Card Background Strongs.png|Strongs background Feoss.jpg|Feoss background Jeffy.png|Jeffy background By Sheer Coincidence Blank.png|By Sheer Coincidence Time Card Background Kicker.jpg|Kicker background The Next Day (Original) Blank.png|The Next Day (Original) Time Card Background 72 Hours Later Blank.png|72 Hours Later Time Card Background Mysticon.png|Mysticon background Leroy.png|Leroy background Draked.png|Draked background Arff.jpg|Arff background Lrdg.png|Lrdg background Question 2.jpg|Question 2 background Dejas.png|Dejas background Lenni.jpg|Lenni background Eight Semesters Later Blank.png|Eight Semesters Later Time Card Background Squidward Chat Blank.png|Squidward Chat Just Then Blank.jpg|Just Then Time Card Background Amlo.png|Amlo background 3,000 Wup-Poos Later Blank.png|3,000 Wup-Poos Later Time Card Background Dysotron.png|Dysotron background What Everybody Wants.jpg|What Everybody Wants background Wybiet.png|Wybiet background Scaraba.png|Scaraba background Yuffo.jpg|Yuffo background The Next Morning (Red) Blank.png|The Next Morning (Red) Time Card Background Beatle.jpg|Beatle background Shanghaied Curtain Blank.png|Shanghaied Curtain Abarrey.jpg|Abarrey background Valko.png|Valko background Cyborg Clam.jpg|Cyborg Clam background Wish Star.png|Wish Star background Freeform.png|Freeform background Agregars.jpg|Agregars background Bullox.png|Bullox background Clam Up Blank.png|Clam Up! Wakanda.jpg|Wakanda background Blood.png|Blood background Generalissimo.png|Generalissimo background Bypass.png|Bypass background Akira.jpg|Akira background Lyanno.png|Lyanno background Wereke.png|Wereke background Question 3.png|Question 3 background Ceprex.png|Ceprex background Edom.png|Edom background Deezer.jpg|Deezer background Vavig.png|Vavig background Dark Lynner.jpg|Dark Lynner background Sheetz.png|Sheetz background Gerland.jpg|Gerland background Lotso.png|Lotso background Tentacus.png|Tentacus background Alfred.jpg|Alfred background Pef.png|Pef background Gopro.png|Gopro background Triple Jetix.jpg|Triple Jetix background Home Sweet Home Blank.png|Home Sweet Home Cytotec.png|Cytotec background Maori.jpg|Maori background Yami YTV.png|Yami YTV background Mad Mackerel.jpg|Mad Mackerel background Lektu.png|Lektu background Banton Mexico.png|Banton Mexico background Angelcon.png|Angelcon background Wipfrag.jpg|Wipfrag background Snail Care Blank.png|Snail Care Hegel.jpg|Hegel background Ultrog.png|Ultrog background Question 4.jpg|Question 4 background Eakins.png|Eakins background Berry.png|Berry background Jamrock.png|Jamrock background Dorky.png|Dorky background The Tidal Zone Blank.png|The Tidal Zone Phoenix.png|Phoenix background Chewy.jpg|Chewy background Skrillex.png|Skrillex background Wild Fox Kids.png|Wild Fox Kids background Crustor.png|Crustor background Tavo.jpg|Tavo background Anri.png|Anri background Staples.jpg|Staples background Tantrum.jpg|Tantrum background Pamper.png|Pamper background Several Days Later Blank.png|Several Days Later Time Card Background Hypixel.png|Hypixel background Burpee.jpg|Burpee background Target.png|Target background Artilla.jpg|Artilla background Helicos.jpg|Helicos background Earl Teletoon.png|Earl Teletoon background Itson.png|Itson background Ambition.png|Ambition background Blank Episode Title Cards Season 1 Help_Wanted_Background.jpg|Help Wanted Reef_Blower_Background.jpg|Reef Blower Tea_at_the_Treedome_Background.png|Tea at The Treedome Ripped_Pants_Background.jpg|Ripped Pants Jellyfishing_Background.jpg|Jellyfishing PLANKTON!_Background.jpg|Plankton! Naughty_Nautical_Neighbors_Background.jpg|Naughty Nautical Neighbors Boating_School_Background.jpg|Boating School Pizza_Delivery_Background.jpg|Pizza Delivery Home_Sweet_Pineapple_Background.jpg|Home Sweet Pineapple Mermaid_Man_and_Barnacle_Boy_Background.jpg|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Pickles Background.jpg|Pickles Hall_Monitor_Background.jpg|Hall Monitor Jellyfish_Jam_Background.jpg|Jellyfish Jam Sandy's_Rocket_Background.jpg|Sandy's Rocket Nature_Pants_Background.png|Nature Pants Opposite_Day_Background.png|Opposite Day Culture_Shock_Background.jpg|Culture Shock Funblank.jpg|F.U.N. MuscleBob_BuffPants_Background.jpg|MuscleBob BuffPants Squidward_the_Unfriendly_Ghost_Background.jpg|Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Chaperoneblank.jpg|The Chaperone Employee_of_the_Month_Background.jpg|Employee of the Month Scaredy_Pants_Background.jpg|Scaredy Pants SB-129_Background.png|SB-129 Karatechoppersblank.png|Karate Choppers Sleepy_Time_Background.png|Sleepy Time Suds_Background.png|Suds Valentine's_Day_Background.png|Valentine's Day The_Paper_Background.png|The Paper Arrgh_Background.png|Arrgh! Rockbottombackground.png|Rock Bottom Texasblank.jpg|Texas Walking_Small_Background.jpg|Walking Small aprilfoolsblank.jpg|Fools in April Neptune's_Spatula_Background.png|Neptune's Spatula Hooky_Background.png|Hooky Tea at the Treedome (Original) Background.png|Tea at the Treedome (Original) Season 2 bossybootsblank.jpg|Bossy Boots Dyingforpieblank.jpg|Dying for Pie Xmaswhoblank.png|Christmas Who? Secretboxblank.jpg|The Secret Box Bandgeeksblank.jpg|Band Geeks procrastinationblank.jpg|Procrastination Your_Shoe's_Untied_Background.jpg|Your Shoes Untied Squid's_Day_Off_Background.png|Squid's Day Off Something_Smells_Background.jpg|Something Smells Bossy_Boots_Background.png|Bossy Boots Big_Pink_Loser_Background.jpg|Big Pink Loser Bubble_Buddy_Background.jpg|Bubble Buddy Dying_for_Pie_Background.jpg|Dying for Pie Imitation_Krabs_Background.png|Imitation Krabs Wormy_Background.jpg|Wormy Patty_Hype_Background.png|Patty Hype Grandma's_Kisses_Background.png|Grandma's Kisses Squidville_Background.png|Squidville Prehibernation_Week_Background.jpg|Pre-Hibernation Week Life_of_Crime_Background.jpg|Life of Crime Christmas_Who_Background.jpg|Christmas Who? Survival_of_the_Idiots_Background.jpg|Survival of the Idiots Dumped_Background.jpg|Dumped No_Free_Rides_Background.jpg|No Free Rides I'm_Your_Biggest_Fanatic_Background.png|I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Squirrel_Jokes_Background.jpg|Squirrel Jokes Pressure_Background.jpg|Pressure The_Smoking_Peanut_Background.jpg|The Smoking Peanut Shanghaied_Background.jpg|Shangaied Gary_Takes_a_Bath_Background.jpg|Gary Takes a Bath Frankendoodle_Background.jpg|Frankendoodle Graveyard_Shift_Background.jpg|Graveyard Shift Krusty_Love_Background.png|Krusty Love I'm_with_Stupid_Background.jpg|I'm with Stupid Sailor_Mouth_Background.jpg|Sailor Mouth Artist_Unknown_Background.jpg|Artist Unknown Jellyfish_Hunter_Background.jpg|Jellyfish Hunter The_Fry_Cook_Games_Backgrounds.jpg|The Fry Cook Games Squid_on_Strike_Background.png|Squid on Strike Sandy,_SpongeBob,_and_the_Worm_Background.jpg|Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Welcome to the Chum Bucket Background.png|Welcome to the Chum Bucket The SpongeBob Christmas Special Background.jpg|The SpongeBob Christmas Special Season 3 Idiotboxblank.jpg|Idiot Box SquilliamReturnsblank.png|Squilliam Returns Pooperblank.jpg|Party Pooper Pants midlifecrustaceanblank.jpg|Mid-Life Crustacean bornagainkrabsblank.jpg|Born Again Krabs The_Algae's_Always_Greener_Background.jpg|The Algae's Always Greener SpongeGuard_on_Duty_Background.png|SpongeGuard on Duty Club_SpongeBob_Background.jpg|Club SpongeBob My_Pretty_Seahorse_Background.jpg|My Pretty Seahorse Just_One_Bite_Background.jpg|Just One Bite The_Bully_Background.jpg|The Bully Snowball_Effect_Background.png|Snowball Effect One_Krabs_Trash_Background.jpg|One Krabs Trash As_Seen_on_TV_Background.jpg|As Seen on TV Rock-a-Bye_Bivalve_Background.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Bivalve Wet Painters Template.png|Wet Painters Untitled.png|Krusty Krab Training Video Chocolate_with_Nuts_Background.png|Chocolate with Nuts New_Student_Starfish_Background.jpg|New Student Starfish Ugh_Background.jpg|Ugh I_Had_an_Accident_Background.jpg|I Had an Accident Missing_Identity_Background.png|Missing Identity The_Sponge_Who_Could_Fly_Background.jpg|The Sponge Who Could Fly Pranks_a_Lot_Background.jpg|Pranks a Lot Nasty_Patty.PNG|Nasty Patty The Great Snail Race.png|The Great Snail Race The Camping Episode.png|The Camping Episode Plankton's Army.png|Plankton's Army Krab Borg.jpg|Krab Borg SpongeBob Meets the Strangler Background.png|SpongeBob Meets the Strangler No Weenies Allowed Background.jpg|No Weenies Allowed Can You Spare a Dime Background.jpg|Can You Spare a Dime? Doing Time Background.jpg|Doing Time Clams Background.jpg|Clams Krabby Land Background.jpg|Krabby Land Season 4 Shellofamanblank.png|Shell of a Man Fear_of_a_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Fear of a Krabby Patty Krabs_vs._Plankton_Background.jpg|Krabs vs Plankton Good_Neighbors_Background.jpg|Good Neighbors Selling_Out_Background.jpg|Selling Out Funny_Pants_Background.jpg|Funny Pants Dunces_and_Dragons_Background.png|Dunces and Dragons Krusty_Towers_Background.png|Krusty Towers Mrs._Puff,_You're_Fired_Background.jpg|Mrs. Puff, You're Fired Chimps_Ahoy_Background.jpg|Chimps Ahoy Ghost_Host_Background.jpg|Ghost Host Wishing_You_Well_Background.png|Wishing You Well New_Leaf_Background.jpg|New Leaf Once_Bitten_Background.jpg|Once Bitten The_Thing_Background.png|The Thing Rule_of_Dumb_Background.jpg|Rule of Dumb The_Pink_Purloiner_Background.png|The Pink Purlonier Squid_Wood_Background.png|Squid Wood Best_Day_Ever_Background.jpg|Best Day Ever Best_Frenemies_Background.png|Best Frenemies The_Gift_of_Gum_Background.jpg|The Gift of Gum All_That_Glitters_Background.jpg|All That Glitters The Lost Mattress.png|The Lost Mattress Bummer_Vacation_Blank.png|Bummer Vacation Born_To_Be_Wild_Blank.png|Born To Be Wild That_No_Lady_Blank.png|That's No Lady Wigstruck_Blank.png|Wigstruck Hocus Pocus Blank.png|Hocus Pocus Enemy In-Law Blank.png|Enemy In-Law Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI - The Motion Picture Blank.png|Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture Patrick SmartPants Blank.png|Patrick SmartPants SquidBob TentaclePants Blank.png|SquidBob TentaclePants Driven to Tears Blank.png|Driven to Tears Squidtastic Voyage Blank.png|Squidtastic Voyage Skill Crane Blank.png|Skill Crane Have You Seen This Snail Blank.jpg|Have You Seen This Snail? Whale of a Birthday Blank.png|Whale of a Birthday Karate Island Blank.jpg|Karate Island Season 5 Tlapbackground.jpg|To Love a Patty Night_Light_Background.jpg|Night Light Waiting_Background.jpg|Waiting Fungus_Among_Us_Background.jpg|Fungus Among Us New_Digs_Background.jpg|New Digs Roller_Cowards_Background.jpg|Roller Cowards A_Flea_in_Her_Dome_Background.png|A Flea in Her Dome BlackJack_Background.png|BlackJack Blackened_Sponge_Background.jpg|Blackened Sponge To_Save_a_Squirrel_Background.jpg|To Save a Squirrel 20,000_Patties_Under_the_Sea_Background.png|20,000 Patties Under The Sea SpongeHenge_Background.png|SpongeHenge Friend_or_Foe.PNG.png|Friend or Foe Le Big Switch Background.jpg|Le Big Switch The Two Faces of Squidward Background.png|The Two Faces of Squidward Money Talks Background.png|Money Talks Atlantis SquarePantis Background.jpg|Atlantis SquarePantis Picture Day Background.jpg|Picture Day Pat No Pay Background.jpg|Pat No Pay Sing a Song of Patrick Background.png|Sing a Song of Patrick The Original Fry Cook Background.jpg|The Original Fry Cook The Battle of Bikini Bottom Background.png|The Battle of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget Background.jpg|SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget Spy Buddies Background.jpg|Spy Buddies Boat Smarts Background.png|Boat Smarts Good Ol' Whatshisname Background.png|Good Ol' Whatshisname Breath of Fresh Squidward Background.jpg|Breath of Fresh Squidward What Ever Happened to SpongeBob Background.png|What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? RANDOM 3.png|Stanley S. SquarePants Bucket Sweet Bucket Background.png|Bucket Sweet Bucket Krabs a la Mode Background.png|Krabs à la Mode Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob Background.jpg|Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob The Inmates of Summer Background.jpg|The Inmates of Summer The Krusty Sponge Background.jpg|The Krusty Sponge Slimy Dancing Background.jpg|Slimy Dancing Rise and Shine Background.png|Rise and Shine Pest of the West Background.jpg|Pest of the West Banned in Bikini Bottom Background.png|Banned in Bikini Bottom The Donut of Shame Blank.png|The Donut of Shame Goo Goo Gas Blank.jpg|Goo Goo Gas The Krusty Plate Blank.jpg|The Krusty Plate Season 6 Bigoneblank.png|SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One ToyStoreDoomblank.png|Toy Store of Doom ShellShockedblank.png|Shell Shocked Penny_Foolish_Background.jpg|Penny Foolish Nautical_Novice_Background.jpg|Nautical Novices Suction_Cup_Symphony_Background.png|Suction Cup Symphony Not_Normal_Background.png|Not Normal Slide_Whistle_Stooges_Background.png|Slide Whistle Stooges Sun_Bleached_Background.png|Sun Bleached Giant_Squidward_Background.png|Giant Squidward Boating_Buddies_Background.jpg|Boating Buddies Chum_Caverns_Background.jpg|Chum Caverns Pineapple_Fever_Background.png|Pineapple Fever Tritonblank.jpg|The Clash of Triton Truth_or_Square_Background.png|Truth or Square Squid's_Visit_Background.jpg|Squid's Visit No Hat for Pat Background.jpg|No Hat for Pat Choir Boys Background.jpg|Choir Boys Shuffleboarding Background.jpg|Shuffleboarding A Life in a Day Background.jpg|A Life in a Day The Slumber Party Background.jpg|The Slumber Party Grooming Gary Background.png|Grooming Gary Chum Bucket Supreme Background.png|Chum Bucket Supreme Single Cell Anniversary Background.png|Single Cell Anniversary Grandpappy the Pirate Background.png|Grandpappy the Pirate Cephalopod Lodge Background.jpg|Cephalopod Lodge Porous Pockets Background.jpg|Porous Pockets Krusty Krushers Background.png|Krusty Krushers The Card Background.jpg|The Card Dear Vikings Background.jpg|Dear Vikings Ditchin' Background.png|Ditchin' To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Background.jpg|To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Krabby Road Background.jpg|Krabby Road RANDOM 4.jpg|Gullible Pants RANDOM 5.png|Overbooked RANDOM 6.png|Gone RANDOM 7.jpg|Professor Squidward House_Fancy_Blank.png|House Fancy Komputer_Overload_Blank.png|Komputer Overload The_Krabby_Kronicle_Blank.png|The Krabby Kronicle The_Splinter_Blank.png|The Splinter No Nose Knows Blank.jpg|No Nose Knows Sand Castles in the Sand Blank.png|Sand Castles in the Sand Patty Caper Blank.png|Patty Caper Plankton's Regular Blank.png|Plankton's Regular Spongicus Blank.jpg|Spongicus Neptune's Party Blank.png|Neptune's Party Season 7 Kibbblank.png|Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful Krackedkrabsblank.png|Kracked Krabs monsterthatcametobblank.jpg|The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom bikinibottomtriangleblank.jpg|Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Curseofthehexblank.jpg|Curse of the Hex Maindrainblank.jpg|The Main Drain Trenchbilliesblank.jpg|Trenchbillies Thatsinkingfeelingblank.png|That Sinking Feeling The_Inside_Job_Background.jpg|The Inside Job Model_Sponge_Background.jpg|Model Sponge A_Day_Without_Tears_Background.png|A Day Without Tears One_Coarse_Meal_Background.jpg|One Coarse Meal Enchanted_Tiki_Dreams_Background.png|Enchanted Tiki Dreams TunnelOfGloveBackground.png|Tunnel of Glove Perfect_Chemistry_Background.png|Perfect Chemistry Earworm Background.jpg|Earworm The Masterpiece Background.jpg|The Masterpiece Whelk Attack Background.jpg|Whelk Attack The Play's the Thing Background.jpg|The Play's the Thing Rodeo Daze Background.jpg|Rodeo Daze TheGreatPattyCaperBackground.jpg|The Great Patty Caper You Don't Know Sponge Background.jpg|You Don't Know Sponge Buried in Time Background.png|Buried in Time Back to the Past Background.png|Back to the Past The Bad Guy Club for Villains Background.jpg|The Bad Guy Club for Villains SpongeBob's Last Stand Background.png|SpongeBob's Last Stand Gramma's Secret Recipe Background.jpg|Gramma's Secret Recipe The Cent of Money Background.jpg|The Cent of Money The Curse of Bikini Bottom Background.jpg|The Curse of Bikini Bottom Squidward in Clarinetland Background.png|Squidward in Clarinetland TentacleVisionBackground.png|Tentacle-Vision IHeartDancingBackground.png|I ♥ Dancing Karate_Star_Blank.png|Karate Star Growth Spout.png|Growth Spout Stuck in the Wringer Blank.png|Stuck in the Wringer Krusty Dogs Blank.jpg|Krusty Dogs Gary in Love Blank.png|Gary in Love Big Sister Sam Blank.jpg|Big Sister Sam A Pal for Gary Blank.png|A Pal for Gary Hide and Then What Happens Blank.png|Hide and Then What Happens? Shellback_Shenanigans_Blank_by_Lcsmxd.png|Shellback Shenanigans Sponge Cano Blank.jpg|Sponge-Cano! New Fish in Town Blank.png|New Fish in Town Love That Squid Blank.png|Love That Squid The Abrasive Side Blank.png|The Abrasive Side Summer Job.png|Summer Job Yours, Mine and Mine Blank.png|Yours, Mine and Mine The Wreck of the Mauna Loa Blank.png|The Wreck of the Mauna Loa Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy Blank.png|Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy Greasy Buffoons Blank.png|Greasy Buffoons Season 8 plamtreesblanktc.jpg|Walking the Plankton Planetofthejellyfishblank.png|Planet of the Jellyfish A_Friendly_Game_Background.png|A Friendly Game Accidents_Will_Happen_Background.png|Accidents Will Happen Sentimental_Sponge_Background.png|Sentimental Sponge Sweet_and_Sour_Squid_Background.png|Sweet and Sour Squid Home_Sweet_Rubble_Background.png|Home Sweet Rubble Face_Freeze_Background.png|Face Freeze Demolition_Doofus_Background.jpg|Demolition Doofus It's_A_SpongeBob_Christmas!_Background.png|It's a SpongeBob Christmas Hello_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|Hello Bikini Bottom 027a - Prehibernation Week (364).jpg|Bubble Troubles Mermaid Man Begins Background.png|Mermaid Man Begins WipeOut41_30_2019_114137.416000.jpg|Squiditis KarenOut41 31 2019 112129.416000.png|Karen 2.0 176b - Chum Fricassee (531).png|Chum Fricassee ReportOut41 32 2019 1889.416000.jpg|Oral Report FreeOut41 30 2019 114137.23445.png|Free Samples HappynowOut41 30 2019 6791.416000.png|Are You Happy Now? Bubble Buddy Returns Background.png|Bubble Buddy Returns Squidward's School for Grown-Ups Background.png|Squidward's School for Grown-Ups Mooncation Background.png|Mooncation 161b - Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (548).jpg|Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation The Googly Artiste Background.png|The Googly Artiste Fiasco! Background.png|Fiasco! 162 - Ghoul Fools (988).jpg|Ghoul Fools 177a - The Good Krabby Name (850).png|The Good Krabby Name A SquarePants Family Vacation Background.png|A SquarePants Family Vacation Barnacle Face Background.png|Barnacle Face Pet Sitter Pat Background.png|Pet Sitter Pat TreatsOut41 30 2019 114137.2015.jpg|Treats! For Here or to Go Background.jpg|For Here or to Go Frozen Face-Off Background.png|Frozen Face-Off Plankton's_Good_Eye_Blank.png|Plankton's Good Eye Drive Thru Blank.png|Drive Thru The Hot Shot Blank.png|The Hot Shot InSPONGEiac Blank.png|InSPONGEiac Restraining SpongeBob Blank.png|Restraining SpongeBob Glove World R.I.P. Blank.png|Glove World R.I.P. House Sittin' for Sandy Blank.jpg|House Sittin' for Sandy Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom Blank.png|Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go Blank.jpg|Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! Move It or Lose It Blank.png|Move It or Lose It The Other Patty Blank.png|The Other Patty The Way of the Sponge Blank.jpg|The Way of the Sponge The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom Blank.png|The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom Season 9 Garynewtoyblank.png|Gary's New Toy Tutorsauceblank.png|Tutor Sauce Executivetreatmentblank.png|The Executive Treatment Comppicblank.png|Company Picnic Pullupabarrelblank.png|Pull Up a Barrel Sanctuaryblank.png|Sanctuary! Whatseatingpatblank.png|What's Eating Patrick? Extreme_Spots_Background.png|Extreme Spots Squirrel_Record_Background.png|Squirrel Record License_to_Milkshake_Background.png|License to Milkshake Squid_Baby_Background.png|Squid Baby Little_Yellow_Book_Titlecard_Background.png|Little Yellow Book Bumper_to_Bumper_Background.png|Bumper to Bumper Eek_An_Urchin_Background.png|Eek, an Urchin! Squid_Defense_Background.png|Squid Defense Jailbreak_Background.png|Jailbreak! Evil_Spatula_Background.png|Evil Spatula It_Came_From_Goo_Lagoon_Background.png|It Came From Goo Lagoon Safe_Deposit_Krabs_Background.png|Safe Deposit Krabs dontlooknow_background.png|Don't Look Now Seance_Shmeance_Background.png|Séance Shméance Kenny_the_Cat_Background.png|Kenny the Cat Yeti Krabs Background.png|Yeti Krabs Spongebob_You're_Fired_Background.png|SpongeBob, You're Fired Lost_in_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|Lost in Bikini Bottom Squid_Plus_One_Background.png|Squid Plus One The_Sewers_of_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|The Sewers of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob_LongPants_Background.jpg|SpongeBob LongPants Larry's_Gym_Background.jpg|Larry's Gym Mall_Girl_Pearl_Background.png|Mall Girl Pearl Two_Thumbs_Down_Background.png|Two Thumbs Down Sharks_vs._Pods_Background.png|Sharks VS Pods Sold_Background.jpg|Sold! Lame_and_Fortune_Background.png|Lame and Fortune Goodbye,_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Goodbye Krabby Patty? Sandy's_Nutmare_Background.png|Sandy's Nutmare Bulletin_Board_Background.png|Bulletin Board Food_Con_Castaways_Background.png|Food Con Castaways Snail_Mail_Background.png|Snail Mail Pineapple_Invasion_Background.png|Pineapple Invasion Salsa_Imbecilicus_Background.png|Salsa Imbecilicus Mutiny_on_the_krusty_background.png|Mutiny on the Krusty The_Whole_Tooth_Background.png|The Whole Tooth patrick__the_game_blank_by_fskw822_dc7p4sh-fullview.jpg|Patrick! The Game The fish bowl egyptian title card by fskw822 ytvu3jb-pre.png|The Fish Bowl Married to money love title card by fskw822 love1ho-pre.png|Married to Money CopyBob DittoPants.png|CopyBob DittoPants Plankton's Pet.png|Plankton's Pet Season 10 Whirlybrainsblank.jpg|Whirly Brains Housewormingblank.jpg|House Worming Lifeinsuranceblank.jpg|Life Insurance Thegetawayblank.png|The Getaway Mermaid_Pants_Background.png|Mermaid Pants Snooze_You_Lose_Background.png|Snooze You Lose Mimic_Madness_Background.png|Mimic Madness Code_Yellow_Background.png|Code Yellow Don't Wake Patrick (Blank Title Cards).jpg|Don't Wake Patrick Unreal_Estate_Background.png|Unreal Estate House_Worming_Background (v2).png|House Worming (variant 2) Burst_Your_Bubble_Background.png|Burst Your Bubble Trident_Trouble_Background.png|Trident Trouble Krusty_Katering_Background.png|Krusty Katering SpongeBob's_Place_Background.png|SpongeBob's Place Sportz_Background.jpg|Sportz? The_Incredible_Shrinking_Sponge_Background.png|The Incredible Shrinking Sponge Patrick's_Coupon_Background.png|Patrick's Coupon Plankton_Gets_the_Boot.png|Plankton Gets the Boot Plankton_Retires_Background.png|Plankton Retires Fereal Friends (Blank Title Card).jpg|Feral Friends 214b Out of the Picture (999).png|Out of the Picture Season 11 CheckUpblank.png|The Check-Up Spinthebottleblank.png|Spin the Bottle Stuckonroofblank.jpg|Stuck on the Roof Doodldimblank.jpg|Doodle Dimension Patthehorseblank.jpg|Pat the Horse shoppinglistblankvariant2.png|Shopping List variant 1 shoppinglistblankvariant1.png|Shopping List variant 2 PLANKTON PARANOIA.png|Plankton Paranoia LCblank.jpg|Library Cards callthecopsblank.png|Call the Cops Surfnturfblank.png|Surf N' Turf GOTMblank.png|Goons on the Moon ApptTVblank.png|Appointment TV KVblank.png|Karen's Virus Grillisgoneblank.png|The Grill is Gone NPblank.png|The Night Patty Bubbletownblank.jpg|Bubbletown GNOblank.png|Girls' Night Out Squirreljellyblank.jpg|Squirrel Jelly Stringblank.png|The String Mustardomineblank.png|Mustard O' Mine Man Ray Returns (Blank Title Card).jpg|Man Ray Returns Cuddle_E._Hugs_Background.png|Cuddle E. Hugs Spot_Returns_Background.jpg|Spot Returns Teachers_Pest.PNG|Teacher's Pests Screenshot_2019-03-02-11-19-09.png|Bottle Burglars GMTWB.jpg|Grandmum's The Word Screenshot 2019-01-02-12-13-09.png|Drive Happy Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-18-09.png|Chatterbox Gary DFTC.png|Don't Feed the Clowns OMP.png|Old Man Patrick Screenshot 2019-02-01-18-13-09.png|Fun-Sized Friends Screenshot 2019-05-09-10-14-09.jpg|Larry the Floor Manager High Sea Diving (Blank Title Card).jpg|High Sea Diving Whale Watching (Blank Title Card).png|Whale Watching Krusty Kleaners (Blank Title Card).png|Krusty Kleaners Patnocchio (Blank Title Card).png|Patnocchio ChefBob (Blank Title Card).png|ChefBob Moving Bubble Bass (Blank Title Card).jpg|Moving Bubble Bass Screenshot_2019-03-11-17-44-07.png|Squid Noir Screenshot 2019-01-12-19-40-49.png|Sanitation Insanity Screenshot 2019-09-15-13-47-03.png|Bunny Hunt Screenshot 2019-05-13-12-48-03.png|My Leg! Screenshot 2019-09-10-18-46-42.png|Ink Lemonade No Pictures Please (Blank Title Card).png|No Pictures Please _legend_of_boo_kini_bottom__textless_title_card_by_fskw822_dchx7uo-pre.jpg|The Legend of Boo - Kini Bottom Shopping list mandness title card by by fskw822 textless6-pre.png|Shopping List The clam whisperer USA title card by fskw822 pzhs6kk-pre.png|The Clam Whisperer F4376A26-81D5-4BA8-AA28-438F16C15330.png|There's a Sponge in My Soup G6510A24-88D1-3BA9-AA26-438F16C15330.jpg|Scavenger Pants S6666A20-81D5-4BA8-AA28-999F14C199999.png|Cave Dwelling Sponge BottleOut41 31 2019 112129.214000.jpg|Bottle Burglars (Version) KV blank 16x9.png|KV 2019-07-17-19-11-18.jpg|Krabby Patty Creature Feature Season 12 FarmerBobblank.png|FarmerBob TheNitwittingblank.png|The Nitwitting BalladofMuckBlank.png|The Ballad of Filthy Muck KrustySlammerblank.png|The Krusty Slammer Gary and Spot Blank Title Card.jpg|Gary & Spot 20190529_181819.jpg|Pineapple RV WipeOut44 03 2019 024449.424000.jpg|King Plankton StormyWeatherblank.png|Stormy Weather KrustyBucketblank.png|The Krusty Bucket PlanktonOldChumblank.png|Plankton's Old Chum WipeOut46 03 2019 024449.428000.jpg|Gary's Got Legs Screenshot 2019-06-25-13-59-39.png|SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 2.18.25 PM.png|Broken Alarm SeniorDiscountblank.png|Senior Discount WipeOut44 08 2019 020155.424000.jpg|SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout (Part 1 & 2) D7CB38F4-2173-4DFD-ABF5-D87A238B2513.jpeg|Squid's on a Bus Jolly Lodgers Blank Title Card.png|Jolly Lodgers Biddy Sitting Blank Title Card.png|Biddy Sitting MIND THE GAP.jpg|Mind the Gap Dirty Bubble Returns Blank Title Card.jpg|Dirty Bubble Returns KarensBaby1.png|Karen's Baby 20190625_182012.jpg|Sandy's Nutty Nieces Insecurity Guards Blank Title Card.png|Insecurity Guards Note to those who are using these blanks for fan-made title cards: The best fonts to use are SpongeBoy Me Bob or Some Time Later. Category:Browse